


not a sound now

by vexingDevient



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Humanstuck, M/M, Masterbation, Mutual Masturbation, Petplay, Skype, Skype Sex, kankri - Freeform, kurloz - Freeform, unstitched au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:00:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexingDevient/pseuds/vexingDevient
Summary: Kankri had shared a room with Karkat for a few months now. Since the addition of the Leijon girls, their mother and his father had taken his room and given it to the girls. he didnt mind of course, although he didnt enjoy having the bottom bunk. the one downfall was well.. he couldnt be on skype calls with his dom too late. every now and then hed be on  call past the time Karkat would sleep, and this was one of those nights. hushed whispers to his Kurloz, and his sweater already tossed aside. Causal nudity was already commonplace."Kitten, isnt it past youre bedtime?" Kurloz spoke with a smirk.





	not a sound now

Kankri had shared a room with Karkat for a few months now. Since the addition of the Leijon girls, their mother and his father had taken his room and given it to the girls. he didnt mind of course, although he didnt enjoy having the bottom bunk. the one downfall was well.. he couldnt be on skype calls with his dom too late. every now and then hed be on call past the time Karkat would sleep, and this was one of those nights. hushed whispers to his Kurloz, and his sweater already tossed aside. Causal nudity was already commonplace.  
"Kitten, isnt it past youre bedtime?" Kurloz spoke with a smirk.  
"Uh uh, i dont have a bedtime." kankri whispered with a shit eating grin. he prided himself on being the brattiest brat.  
"i thought you had a midnight bedtime"  
"says who?"  
"says daddy."  
kurloz knew thats how to get him to shut up. he started palming the crotch of his shorts, though kankri didnt notice, busy fiddling with blanket.  
"oh kitten, would you look over for a second~?" kankri knew that voice. the voice of 'obey daddy and good things happen'  
he looked over quickly, to see kurloz had unbuttoned his shorts and taken out his bigger-then-avarage dick. a soft blush crossed kankris face, and he covered his face with his blankets.  
"none of that now, i want to see your face as you watch daddy" kurloz started stroking himself slowly, whispering to him.  
"gonna be a good boy for daddy?" kankri nodded excitedly, blushing a bit more  
"thats my good boy... you listen to anything daddy says, dont you baby?" kankri nodded once agian " i bet if i took you out to a punlic area and told you to bend over for daddy, youd be a good little whore wouldnt you?"  
kankri nodded as he started sotly grinding agianst his bed, getting hard from kurlozs words. "aw, is my little slut getting horny?"  
kankr didnt trust his voice, so he just nodded. kurloz flased a soft smile for a moment, before whispering "why doesnt my boy play then?"  
kankri had never got his dick out his boxers so fast  
"my little whore is so excited to be daddys cocksleeve, arent you?" kurlozs voice got rough and deep, and it was driving kankri crazy. he nodded and started stroking himself, biting on his hand to avoid moaning out  
"not a noise now, you dont want to get caught. or maybe youd like that, you little slut"  
kankri was a tomato in the face, and kurloz just chuckled  
"wanna cum for daddy? be a good boy?"  
kankri let out a weak mhm before cumming hard, all over his chest. the sight of it pushed kurloz over the edge, and soon the two where half naked and cum covered.  
"good boy"


End file.
